brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikipédia:Le Bistro/20 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/20 mai 2006= * Bistro/20 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/20 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/20 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/20 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/20 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Prem's Eh oui même à moi ça arrive. Ludo29 20 mai 2006 à 00:22 (CEST) :bouuuh, t'as pas honte! Uld - Discussion 20 mai 2006 à 01:09 (CEST) ::D'être derière un clavier à cette heure-ci. Oui un peu. Ludo29 20 mai 2006 à 01:12 (CEST) :::Tu sais, c'est plus facile si tu es devant le clavier. je dis ça, je dis rien. ;) Moez ''m'écrire'' 20 mai 2006 à 17:07 (CEST) En voyant ce modèle perdu à droite sous les images de l'article édicule, je me suis dit qu'en remplaçant cette boîte par un simple lien dans la liste des liens, on gagnerait autant en place qu'en lisibilité. Et avec simplement une petite icône distinctive, comme on fait pour signaler la langue du document lié, on continuerait tout de même de distinguer les liens sur le Wiktionnaire. Ça pourrait donner quelque-chose comme ceci au lieu de ceci (l'icône est pas jolie, mais on voit le principe). Marc Mongenet 20 mai 2006 à 04:17 (CEST) :Bon, comme le Projet:Modèle n'est pas encore officiellement lancé (mais il le sera certainement sous peu), on peut encore en causer ici, surtout qu'on touche un brin au Projet:Charte graphique si je ne m'abuse. Les seuls détails qui pourraient me chagriner, c'est juste le fait que nous devrons changer ce modèle non seulement pour le Wiktionnaire, mais aussi pour tous les autre projets MediaWiki (histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux. L'autre, c'est une question de lisibilité du logo. Le logo Wiktionnaire est quelque peu palot et sur le blanc de la page, c'est moyen lisible. :/ Après, rien n'empèche de poser la question et de faire des propositions. ;) --Lolo le 13 20 mai 2006 à 04:33 (CEST) : :Une syntaxe du genre pourrait peut-être légèrement améliorer la « joliesse » de l'image, en lui ajoutant un cadre , non ? Hégésippe | ±Θ± 20 mai 2006 à 06:46 (CEST) ::Bonne idée. Faudrait effectivement le faire aussi pour toutes les boites à lien unique Commons, Wikibook et les portails. A☮ineko ✍ 20 mai 2006 à 08:02 (CEST) :+1 GL 20 mai 2006 à 09:35 (CEST) :J'approuve. Spedona 20 mai 2006 à 11:07 (CEST) :De même :) - Dakdada (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 12:15 (CEST) ::égalmenent pour la discrétion et l'aspect pratique de petits icones - lyhana8 (Talk) - 22 mai 2006 à 02:06 (CEST) Nildo Viana Hi, I'm sorry if I speak in english but my french is not very good ;-). I would like to inform you that on it.wiki, pt.wiki, en:wiki, de.wiki there is a vote for deletion of the entry about Nildo Viana since many users suspect spam and/or self-promotion (the same IP wrote a stub in a few wikis within a few minutes) and they're trying to understand if he is really encyclopedic or "just" a university professor. Thanks, bye. --L, 20 mai 2006 à 05:30 (CEST) :Traduction par p-e 20 mai 2006 à 08:16 (CEST) : Bonjour, désolé d'écrire en anglais mais mon français n'est pas très bon ;-). Je souhaiterais vous informer que sur it.wiki, pt.wiki, en:wiki, de.wiki se déroule un vote pour la suppression de l'article Nildo Viada, car de nombreux utilisateurs suspectent du spam et/ou de l'auto-promotion (la même IP a créé un bouchon en qques minutes dans plusieurs wikis) et ils essayent de déterminer if he is really encyclopedic (?) ou s'il s'agit seulement d'un professeur d'université ::D'ailleurs c'est la même IP que sur les wikis cités ici (200.175.168.48) qui a également crée l'article chez nous, une IP originaire du... Brésil Slasher-fun 20 mai 2006 à 06:49 (CEST) :::Thanks for the translation! ;-) How I can suggest the "suppression" of an article here on fr.wiki?... thanks. --L, 21 mai 2006 à 05:43 (CEST) ::::I did it. -Ash - (ᚫ) 21 mai 2006 à 09:11 (CEST) Patronymes (suite) ... activité sur le "front" Bonjour à tous ! J'ai un peu de temps pour l'instant et pour montrer que mon "projet" (?) de contribution n'était ni vélléitaire (malgré les assauts de quelques adversaires empressés de supprimer et mettant la pression) ni non-encyclopédique, je vous invite à regarder entre autres Poiret, Lenglet par exemple, et Abraham (patronyme), car je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en est (ou sera) des homonymies ... la page Abraham est bien entendu déjà "riche". Cette page de regroupement encyclopédique pas encore terminée intègre bien entendu et sans aucune exclusive des artistes, acteurs, politiciens, et un rugbyman ... je ne désespère pas trouver à grossir le "package" par (si ! si !) des footballeurs et des dessinateurs de ... mangas ! Je suis tolérant, moi ! -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 09:46 (CEST) :Marc, l'acidité constante de tes propos au sujet de la suppression d'un de tes articles 1) dément l'affirmation de tolérance dont tu te prévaux 2) dessert ta cause au lieu de la promouvoir. Ta liste de patronymes de 1849 a sa place sur wikisource, mais en l'absence de traitement encyclopédique des informations qu'elle contenait, pas sur wikipédia, qui n'a justement pas vocation à devenir les archives du futur. Esprit Fugace 20 mai 2006 à 10:13 (CEST) ::Ça signifie que dans quelques années (décennies ?) il faudra faire le point sur nos articles et virer tout ce qui n'a finalement pas tenu (niveau notorité ou autre) sur le long terme ? Personnellement je trouverai ça vraiment dommage. Nous ne somme pas TF1 et n'avons pas besoin de ne garder que les sujets qui font de l'audience. Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 12:47 (CEST) ::: Je suis stupéfait de l'indulgence dont on fait preuve vis-à-vis de ces listes de gens "connus" ! Quel rapport avec un projet encyclopédique ? C'est la porte ouverte à ce que chacun vienne y fourrer son arbre généalogique. --EdC / Contact 20 mai 2006 à 13:00 (CEST) ::::Je rebondissais sur la question des archives et n'ai aucune affinité avec un quelconque projet de patronymes. Quand à ton intervention, s'ils sont "connus", ce n'est pas "chacun"... Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 13:03 (CEST) :::Du coup j'ai créé un article Abraham (prénom) et un article Abraham (homonymie) pour que tout soit bien clair. De toute façon un article comme Abraham (patronyme) peut très bien comporter (entre autre) la liste des personnages portant ce nom de famille et possédant un article dans Wikipédia : une telle liste a au minimum un caractère utile (l'article Abraham comporte du reste des indications de ce type). Cordialement. Alphabeta 20 mai 2006 à 15:11 (CEST) :::: Ne serait-il pas plus simple de tout avoir sur la seule page d'homonymie, plutôt que de disperser les patronymes et prénoms sur différentes pages ? - Dakdada (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 15:37 (CEST) :::::La création de Abraham (homonymie) laisse la porte ouverte à un regroupement. Abraham (homonymie) comporte du reste des toponymes ; pour le reste j'ai crains qu'à terme on arrive à un article bien long. Abraham (prénom) et Abraham (patronyme) sont susceptibles de croître encore (je suis sur la piste d'un saint breton attesté par Saint-Abraham entre autre). En tout état de cause dans la Liste des prénoms c'est à référencer sous la forme Abraham (prénom) comme je l'ai fait (mais ce pourra devenir une redi). Bref wait and see et il est toujours plus facile de réunir que de scinder. Et puis j'aime pas trop voir tout mélangé : l'article Abraham comportait une liste des personnes portant ce nom (liste légitime si elle ne regroupe que des super-célébrités comme Lincoln) et qui risquait de s'allonger. Cordialement. Alphabeta 20 mai 2006 à 16:06 (CEST) :::::PS : Et puis je me suis basé sur la dualité de caté Catégorie:Prénom et Catégorie:Patronyme : ont-elles vocations à regrouper systématiquement les mêmes articles ? Alphabeta 20 mai 2006 à 16:13 (CEST) :::::: Dans mon idée, la page homonymie d'Abraham ne sert qu'à renvoyer vers des articles de personnes dont le nom est Abraham. Si maintenant c'est plus qu'une simple page de liens (comme c'est le cas pour le prénom, moins pour les patronymes), alors la séparation devient en effet utile. En d'autres termes, je pense que le contenu de la page des patronymes devrait aller dans la page d'homonymie simplement, mais que la page sur le prénom (qui n'est pas une simple liste) est, elle, justifiée. - Dakdada (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 16:52 (CEST) ::::::: « Je m'en remets à la sagesse du tribunal » pour reprendre une formule utilisée par les procureurs, ma religion n'étant pas vraiment faite sauf que tous les articles créés doivent survivre au moins en tant que redis. Cordialement. Alphabeta 20 mai 2006 à 18:11 (CEST) :::::Ouh la la ! Décidément ! La formulation écrite de la pensée va de pair avec la manière d'en prendre connaissance : difficulté à bord, à babord et à tribord ! Qui a tort ? Décidément, on dégaine vite sur Wikipédia, c'est ce que je constatais dans ma diatribe (?) lors de la suppression de la page des Patronymes des électeurs abbevillois en 1849. Je souhaite que soit pris en compte, quand même, l'historique des créations des pages avant de me faire des reproches ou des procès d'intention ! Cher Okki ! Dans "projet de patronymes", il s'agit de se mettre d'accord sur un projet de clarification/homogénéisation/standardisation des "pages d'homonymies" et en particulier bien sûr à propos des patronymes. Classer, repérer, ranger, mettre de l'ordre, ne signifie que Lucky Luke soit menacé de voir apparaître sur Wikipédia la généalogie complète des Frères Dalton depuis 25 générations. Soyons sérieux ... même si nous pouvons nous exprimer avec humour ! :::::Je n'ai créé aucune nouvelle page concernant un individu nommé "Poiret" ou "Lenglet" ou "Abraham" ! Regardez donc ce que j'ai réellement "produit" ! ce n'est pas dur de vérifier, pourtant, et ce depuis mon entrée dans le Wiki-microcosme, à savoir fin février 2006 ! Il a y quelques semaines déjà, j'en avais créé une, effectivement, celle d'un "Lejeune", Max Lejeune. Déjà, dans les heures qui suivirent alors, un wikipédien me signala qu'il y avait lieu de très fort m'interroger sur la nécessité et l'utilité de faire mention de ce personnage, dont l'importance et la renommée ou la "célébrité" lui semblait "mince" voire inexistante. J'ai dû insister (un peu) pour "garder la main" et lui faire comprendre (preuves à l'appui :liens externes avec le site officiel du Sénat, etc...) qu'il s'agissait ... quand même ! ... du maire d'Abbeville en fonction de longues années (trop longues pensaient ses adversaires), qu'il fut ministre, et député (d'ailleurs le plus jeune élu lors du Front Populaire), puis sénateur. :::::Certes j'ai cru bon mettre un titre intermédiaire, dont en effet le libellé contient le mot "connus" ! Mais plein d'autres pages osent (?) utiliser le terme de "célèbres" (sic). Ne m'obligez pas, je vous en prie, à en citer quelques-unes, je n'aime guère ce type de "délation" !, du type "Oh le vilain petit canard !" Dans/derrière le mot "connus", j'avais indirectement laissé sous-entendre "... de qui ?", ce qui ne signifie aucunement "de moi, Marc ROUSSEL". :::::Par ailleurs, si j'ai créé la page Poiret par exemple, c'est bien pour facilement avoir un regroupement des pages concernées, qui n'ont nullement été proposées et écrites par moi. En effet, je trouve que Wikipédia pourrait être notablement amélioré quant à sa facilité d'utilisation, je dirais presque son "ergonomie", en mieux établissant les Wiki-liens. C'est tout simplement ce que je souhaite et tente de formuler depuis plusieurs jours, sans succès. Il faut bien comprendre que le clic sur "consulter" ne donne pas le même résultat que le clic sur "rechercher" ! Si pour Poiret ou pour Lenglet c'est assez rapide, il n'en va nullement de même pour Abraham. :::::J'estime qu'il est judicieux de créer les liens tels que je le propose dans la (forcément) nouvelle page d'homonymie que j'ai provisoirement intitulée Abraham (patronyme). Sinon le module de recherche vous fait apparaître le personnage biblique des dizaines et dizaines de fois, vous fait trébucher sur les personnes ayant "Abraham" dans l'un de ses prénoms, et bien évidemment vous met le nez face au grand "Abraham Lincoln" sans doute pas loin d'un centaine de fois ! Un peu d'amélioration dans le tri est donc à mon sens nécessaire ! Donc la page a cette seule vocation, ambition et ... justification ! :::::Je crois que si la manutention des pages Wikipedia était "meilleure", les liens mieux (ou enfin) réalisés, les visiteurs/utilisateurs seraient moins rebutés, et se motiveraient sans doute bien plus pour améliorer le contenu, par leurs compléments, corrections, ou petites contributions ! -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 16:22 (CEST) ::::::Non. — Poulpy 20 mai 2006 à 16:23 (CEST) ::::::::Non ... quoi ? Réponse (trop) brève ! M'enfin, cher ... Poulpy ! Moi qui croyais Michel Polnareff quand il assurait que ce n'est pas Poulpy qui dit non mais ... "une poupée" ! -- Avec humour et sans méchanceté "acide et constante" (dixit EspritFugace) -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 22:40 (CEST) ::::::Eh, Markus, kipkoul. --ArséniureDeGallium 20 mai 2006 à 18:58 (CEST) kipkoul est une marque déposée de la French Ac' :::::::Aucune crainte, cher ArséniureDeGallium ! Pour preuve : 1) J'ai compris ta liberté graphique de l'idiome anglais "keep cool" ! C'est pas évident pourtant pour les allergiques "graves" au langage "SMS-techno-new-age" de mon espèce dinausorienne ! 2) Et pour l'humour, et puisqu'une page "Abraham (prénom)" vient de voir le jour, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la compléter (m'enfin, il faut bien varier avec les mangas !) par un peu de littérature anglo-saxonne ayant inspiré quelques cinéastes ... vous savez les ... vampires ... Dracula ... et son auteur (A)bra(ha)m Stoker. Ça, au moins, c'est une valeur sûre, dans le registre de la crainte et de la peur ! -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 19:43 (CEST) ::::::::Et à terme il faudra créer un ou des articles pour la forme abrégée Bram ; abrégée ou pas j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une affinité entre l'anthroponyme Abraham et les pays néerlandophones. Cordialement. Alphabeta 20 mai 2006 à 20:13 (CEST) :::::::Oups ! Oups ! La lecture de ton bref message, reçu 5 sur 5, m'a quand même distrait, cher ArséniureDeGallium ! car en fait, j'étais venu au Bistro pour signaler seulement qu'une petite visiste de la page Nicolas est intéressante ! Rien pourtant n'en a été changé depuis mes ... vaguelettes ! -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 20:13 (CEST) Ajouter des photos aux villes et villages référencés sur wikipédia... Pour les recherches dans wikipédia j'ai quelques facilité mais pour ce qui est d'ajouter des infos dans les articles je suis un novice. Mon envie serait d'intégrer des photos de villes et de villages de France dans la base de Wikipédia. J'ai déjà plusieurs centaine de photos de ma région. Ce ne sont pas des photos " touristiques " mais plutôt des clichés de témoignages ,j'ai en effet un même quartier avec quelques années de plus. Voilà je ne sais pas si cela peut intéresser la comunauté wiki ou si c'est cela entre dans les choix de wiki... Merci de me répondre. A bientôt jean denis :C'est une bonne initiative, mais il vaut mieux d'abord trier vos meilleures photos, ensuite les télécharger sur http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Accueil qui est le site commun regroupant les medias libres disponibles à tout le monde. :Là vous créez une catégorie comme par exemple http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Torgny. :Puis dans chaque article wikipedia concerné, insérer un lien vers la page associée sur le site commons. Pour avoir un exemple, voir l'article Torgny. --Effco 20 mai 2006 à 10:35 (CEST) ::Plutôt qu'une catégorie sur Commons, vaudrait mieux créer un article sur Commons, avec un court descriptif d'intro, suivi de :: :: ::Image:Photo1|Descriptif de la photo ::Image:Photo2|Descriptif de la photo :: :: ::Ce qui permet, à la personne qui va directement sur Commons (que je vois comme un projet indépendant plutôt qu'un simple outil pour Wikipédia) de pouvoir trouver une gallerie adéquate lors d'une simple recherche (à mon avis, rare sont ceux qui naviguent à travers les catégories). Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 12:58 (CEST) :::Puis ça n'empêche pas, ensuite, de bien catégoriser cet article. Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 13:18 (CEST) :Excellente idée ! Je me réjouis du jour où chaque article sur un lieu aura une photo. Marc Mongenet 20 mai 2006 à 15:11 (CEST) Merci à tous de vos encouragements et de vos conseils... Je suis comblé deux passions la photo aux services d'une encyclopédie...! Utilisateur:Jdfrance6Jdfrance20 mai à 20:52 Pour les amateurs de Blues... 5 minutes de détente entre 2 articles à améliorer :-) houuuuuuuuh yeah --Effco 20 mai 2006 à 10:16 (CEST) Grand concours des liens externes les plus aberrants Mon nominé à moi est sans conteste http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Micrographie&diff=7396375&oldid=6490734 ! Qui dit mieux ? :=) Manchot sanguinaire 20 mai 2006 à 11:14 (CEST) :Peut-être une tentative de souder les liens (externes) ;-) p-e 20 mai 2006 à 11:20 (CEST) ::Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que dans le domaine des sciences des matériaux, le soudage est un secteur qui fait grand usage de la micrographie pour vérifier la qualité des soudures. Cependant, le lien est peut-être un tantinet abusif quand même... - Boréal (:-D) 20 mai 2006 à 15:52 (CEST) Au sujet de Monnaie d'Ancien Régime HELP J'aimerai que quelques spécialistes se penchent sur cet article. J'en ai déjà parlé, il me semble qu'il comporte des photos péchées sur le Web (pour 2 c'est avérré). Un tableau ajouté aujourd'hui est un scan de livre sans source. J'ai comme un préssantiment que tout cet article est une copie non sourcée. Le rédacteur principal prends mes doutes avec désinvolture. - Siren - (discuter) 19 mai 2006 à 21:59 (CEST) Oui, ça fait deux fois que je met cet avertissement sans aucune réponse sur ce bistro (troisième cette fois). Je suis intrigé par le fait que les suppressionnistes d'images si prompts à réagir d'habitude ne s'intéressent pas à cette page : serait-ce trop difficile pour eux ? peut être, c'est justement pour ça que je demande de l'aide, je ne me sens pas assez compétent pour traiter ce sujet. - Siren - (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 11:19 (CEST) :Abandonne tout espoir, c'est comme pour les œuvres de musée, on te dira "ces pièces sont dans le domaine public, personne n'a le droit de s'arroger des droits dessus, wikipédia vaincra!!!" et finalement les photos resteront. Fimac 20 mai 2006 à 13:04 (CEST) ::Moi, je ne saurais trop conseiller de supprimer ces images avec désinvolture... — Poulpy 20 mai 2006 à 13:09 (CEST) :Enfin, il peut toujours être utile d'utiliser un ton plus adapté : demander des précisions plutôt qu'une espèce de mise en demeure (« Pour me convaincre, j'aimerai bien voir une photo de l'écu d'or de Louis XIII dans votre main »). GL 20 mai 2006 à 13:38 (CEST) :Une des illustrations étant clairement copyrightée cgb.fr (le symbole apparaît sur la photographie), elle devrait pouvoir être supprimée/proposée à la suppression sans délai. --jodelet 20 mai 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) ::Je pense également que les photos ne sont pas libres de droit, cela ressemble vraiment à ce qu'on trouve comme photos dans les livres sur la numismatique. Pour ce qui est du texte, les données étant assez basiques et irréfutables, elles sont dépourvues d'interprétation mais à moins de trouver exactement le même texte à la virgule près, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un copié-collé non sourcé. D'ailleurs dans un livre le sujet serait nettement plus développé. Ceci dit, l'article est plutôt pas mal. Serein 20 mai 2006 à 21:47 (CEST) Russie versus Japon officièlement la russie ets toujours en guerre contre le japon ya til un article kien parle ?? :Sur le Wikipédia anglophone, t'as ces deux articles : Japanese-Soviet relations et Japanese-Russian relations. Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 13:07 (CEST) ::Zut, grillé sur le fil par Okki ! v___v — Poulpy 20 mai 2006 à 13:08 (CEST) :::huhu :) Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que la catégorie Diplomatie française n'est pas des plus fournie. Ça serait bien d'avoir un article complet sur les relations (politiques, économiques...) entre la France et les principaux pays. Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 13:16 (CEST) liens externes (et un petit troll en suppléments) Salut à tous. J'envisage de crée un projet destiné à la surveillance des liens externes. La proposition d'un tel projet a été émise par Darkoneko (il faut bien rendre à César ce qui est à César) lors de la discussion concernant les liens externes. Est ce que ce projet semble réalisable et y-a t-ils des personnes interressé dans la salle? D'autre part, ce voudrais signaler une nouvelle manipulation passé inaperçu en PàS: Ce diff est assez parlant. Ce petit rigolo est donc à surveiller. Démocrite (Discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 12:08 (CEST) :Bof, un peu faiblard ce troll... tu es un mauvais trolleur. Sinon, bon courage pour le projet ! Le gorille Houba 20 mai 2006 à 12:45 (CEST) :Je suis partant pour ce type de projet de maintenance, surtout si mon bot peut aider mais quelles sont vos idées? Il me semble que certains bot font déjà des vérification sur les liens externes. Où peut-on en parler tranquille, loin de la fumée et du bruit? Escaladix 20 mai 2006 à 12:50 (CEST) ::Pour discuter tranquillement, j'ai aménagé une page personelle. Démocrite (Discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 13:59 (CEST) Recrutement de volontaires Bonjour à tous. Après un peu de travail de mise en forme, le Projet:Maintenance accueille une nouvelle sous-page l'analyse des créations faites sous IP. Elle a pour but de lister les pages orphelines, en impasse ou sans catégorie au fur et à mesure de leur création. Certains ont déjà commencé à travailler dessus sous son ancienne forme, qu'ils en soient grandement remerciés. Néanmoins, le travail est assez important (environ 50 nouvelles pages à traiter par jours) donc plus nous serons nombreux et plus vite il sera fait. Vous trouverez probablement un article où vous pourrez ajouter un lien ou une catégorie, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça évitera qu'un grand nombre de ces pages tombent dans les oubliettes de wikipédia. D'autres sont à fusionner ou, malheureusement, à supprimer. Pour l'entretien de la page, merci de respecter les quelques consignes données en en-tête et merci de votre aide. Escaladix 20 mai 2006 à 12:37 (CEST) ps: VIGNERON, pour les images, j'avance, doucement, mais j'avance... Catégories pour les créations et dissolutions par année Nous faisons des catégories par année, par exemple Catégorie:Naissance en 1945 ou Catégorie:Décès en 1945 ; des catégories thématiques existent aussi comme Catégorie:1945 au cinéma ou Catégorie:Roman paru en 1945. Les anglophones utilisent également deux classifications qu'à ma connaissance nous n'avons pas encore : en:Category:1945 establishments et en:Category:1945 disestablishments. Quelqu'un verrait-il des objections à ce qu'un tel classement soit adopté sur :fr pour les articles sur des organismes, institutions, etc. ? Son intérêt me semble évident ; et il n'est pas moins arbitraire que les catégories de naissance et de décès. Petit problème de nommage cependant : Création en 19xx convient à tout, mais pour le deuxième type… « Dissolution » en 19xx ? Keriluamox 20 mai 2006 à 15:15 (CEST) :Oui, dissolution. Mais il y a les transferts, les rachats, les fusions, les changements de nom, les changements de forme juridique, ... Gentil ♡ 21 mai 2006 à 12:47 (CEST) : ::Ouais, c'est ça le problème. Et puis si on veut classer la Quatrième République, « dissolution »… Peut-être Début et Fin ? Ça permettrait de classer aussi, par exemple, les régimes politiques, les guerres, les gouvernements, etc. Keriluamox 21 mai 2006 à 12:59 (CEST) Cherchons reporters courageux Dimanche sur la France 3 dans l'émission "On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde", ils vont (soit disant) expliquer comment certains jeux vidéo mènent à l'asile. Je compte bien leur dire ce que je pense par SMS durant l'émission faites de même. Nous ne sommes pas fous. 'tin mais c'est quoi ce délire Tout les chaoiens TV essayent de discriditer le jeux vidéo J'ai récupéré ça (avec autorisation :P) sur un forum d'un MMORPG (WoW, pour ne pas le citer) ; des courageux qui veulent bien regarder l'émission pour en faire un article (commun de préférence) ?... bien que je doute que la réponse soit donnée et qu'elle soit impartiale... Le sujet étant tout de même d'actualité (vidéo affligeante)... Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 20 mai 2006 à 18:56 (CEST) :Quel est l'objet de ce message ? Si c'est pour faire un article sur les effets des jeux vidéo une émission de TV ne peut être considérée comme une source valable, si c'est pour fairee un article sur cette émision... eh bien je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Markadet∇∆∇∆ 20 mai 2006 à 20:05 (CEST) ::D'autant plus qu'on part avec un avis très partial, c'est peut-être vrai :( La Cigale 20 mai 2006 à 21:05 (CEST) :::En voila qui viennent de découvrir le Hikikomori ou qui veullent encore nous refaire le coup du Pr Abrall et des jeux de rôles sur table ou la vieille stigmatisation des death-métaleux par Zone interdite. Je me marre franchement, là :D !! Des pas biens dans leurs pompes, il y en a autant qui pratiquent les MMORPG que parmis les joueurs d'échecs. Quand on commencera à ne plus prendre un symptome pour une maladie, on commencera peut être à avancer dans le journalisme. :::En tout cas, ça ne vaut même pas le prix du SMS surtaxé que tu vas raquer pour la boite de prod de MOF. Complèter l'article Sensationnalisme avec un tel exemple sera plus construcif. ;) --Lolo le 13 21 mai 2006 à 03:12 (CEST) Droits d'auteur (chapitre 3141592654) Salut tous suivant un conseil donné hier, j'ai consacré une partie de mes vacances ma journée à prendre des photos (sur un sujet fondamental : les gares du RER B). Du coup je me suis posé une question : peut-on mettre des photos de la gare Massy TGV, ou va-t-on avoir l'architecte sur le dos ? J'avais envie de répondre moi-même : du moment que c'est pas Buren... Mais peut-être qqun en sait plus ? --ArséniureDeGallium 20 mai 2006 à 19:09 (CEST) Sérénade Je me permets de signaler aux plus expérimentés que moi-même (ô combien nombreux et valeureux) que je viens de tomber (à cause des Abraham ... Ah ! ces patronymes !) sur un p'tit mix informatif et abusif sur cette page Sérénade : pas de signalement d'homonymie + mélange (définition du terme "musical" et développement ... avec info sur un film). Cordialement. -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 20 mai 2006 à 22:24 (CEST) :Fait par une IP, qui ne devait pas connaître le principe des pages d'homonymie. Eden ✍ 20 mai 2006 à 22:51 (CEST) ::Je vois pas comment le séparer en deux articles sans perdre la liste des contributeurs (enfin sans la retrouver sur la page d'homonymie)... Slasher-fun 20 mai 2006 à 23:04 (CEST) :::Il faut supprimer l'article, restaurer les contributions à l'un des paragraphes, déplacer l'article, et enfin restaurer le reste. Bien entendu il est impossible de dédoubler une contribution qui touche aux deux paragraphes. Sinon tu peux aussi utiliser différents modèle sur la page utilisateur.GL 20 mai 2006 à 23:08 (CEST) ::::C'est fait. GL 20 mai 2006 à 23:29 (CEST) :::::Grand merci, cher GL, et super bravo pour la "vélocité" ! Il (me ?) restera juste (peut-être) à intervenir sur la langue (grammaire + orthographe), mais rien n'urge ! -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 21 mai 2006 à 07:25 (CEST) Nombre de wikipediens D'après cette page, il y avait en déc. 2005 un peu plus de 6000 wikipédiens. Ce nombre me parrait vraiment louche, dans mon souvenir c'etait plutôt 60000. En plus ça ne concorde avec qui dit qu'il y a aujourd'hui 110 000 wikipédiens (ça correspondrait à une multiplication par 17 des wikipediens en a peine 6 mois). Qu'en pensez-vous? De plus sevez vous pourquoi http://stats.wikimedia.org/FR/Sitemap.htm n'a pas été remis à jour depuis 6 mois? Svartkell - [[Discussion Utilisateur:Svartkell|'?]] 20 mai 2006 à 23:21 (CEST) :Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je crois que sont exclus les wikipédiens n'ayant jamais effectivement contribué. L'air de rien, ça fait plus de la moitié des inscrits, au pif. C'est que des statistiques plus explicites et plus récentes seraient appréciables. Esprit Fugace 20 mai 2006 à 23:25 (CEST) ::Obtenir des statistiques récentes est un travail plus douloureux que l'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord. Mais ça devrait arriver rapidement, maintenant. Je vous tient au courant, de toutes façons. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 21 mai 2006 à 05:12 (CEST) :::regardez cette page, , et le nombre de liens rouges... n'est-il pas possible de nettoyer cela: virer 1) tous les liens rouges qui 2) n'ont aucune contribution et qui 3) se sont inscrits il y a plus de (p.ex.) quinze jours?! kernitou dİscuter 21 mai 2006 à 08:24 (CEST) ::::Et, du coup, virer tous ceux qui ont créé un compte uniquement pour régler leurs préférences... Plus sérieusement, il me semble que c'est impossible. En plus, listusers ne donne pas la date d'inscription. -Ash - (ᚫ) 21 mai 2006 à 09:20 (CEST) :::::Non, mais pour tous les inscrits depuis la mi-septembre 2005, il est possible de retrouver la date de création de compte depuis . Hégésippe | ±Θ± 21 mai 2006 à 10:00 (CEST) ::::Il n'y a aucune raison objective de virer les gens qui n'ont fait que s'inscrire. Nul ne peut préjuger d'ailleurs de ce qu'ils feront de ce compte (ne jamais s'en servir pour contribuer ou franchir un jour le pas et se mettre à éditer des pages). On pourrait à la rigueur obtenir des développeurs l'effacement des noms d'utilisateurs insultants, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter, et préfèrent se consacrer à l'amélioration''' des fonctionnalités du logiciel. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 21 mai 2006 à 10:06 (CEST)